Session 76: to infernal maid?
(8088) Shadell: So? (8088) Shadell: No Kel? (8089) Priceless Emerald: indeed, will Kel be here? (8087) Lian: I don't see kel on right now, he was on earlier (8089) Priceless Emerald: should we wait? (8087) Lian: feel free to think about the situation icly? ** (8089) Priceless Emerald comments to Niet in a way that shouldn't be able to be heard by the fair folk guy, "This guy's getting on my nerves." ** (8087) Lian: (I presume you broke off the scene as it were so he's not around) (8088) Shadell: "He can't talk." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Quite." (8088) Niet: "It might be an oath." (8088) Niet: "If he made a treaty with the Mask." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "The Mask must have had otherworldly patience." (8088) Niet: "What makes you suggest that?" (8087) Lian: you do know you can check that possibility (8089) Priceless Emerald: "he is annoying." she told Niet, "Can you ask the mask about him? (8089) Priceless Emerald: " ** (8088) Niet does so. ** (8087) Lian: what does niet ask? (8088) Niet: For everything he knows about the fairfolk we met? (8087) Lian: from what he could gather before just before his attack on Thorns a Scavengerlord dug up a serious cache of relics or so it was thought, the information is sketchy but the cache was the fairfolk or somehow related to him (8087) Lian: The Scavengerlord kept his wits about him played the deal and was exalted for his troubles.. he left with some wealth and the Raksha has run around being a "solar hero" ever since (8088) Niet: Do we know what the deal is? (8089) Priceless Emerald: also, what was this lord's name? (8087) Lian: you'd presumably have to track him down (8088) Niet: Exalted as what? (8087) Lian: Solar (8088) Niet: Eclipse? (8087) Lian: Twilight (8089) Priceless Emerald: hmm (8089) Priceless Emerald: so, does this mean he isn't bound by eclipse oath? (8087) Lian: one would presume (8089) Priceless Emerald: thoughts, shadell? (8088) Niet: Don't Raksha have to keep oaths anyway? (8088) Niet: Or am I mixing canons? (8089) Priceless Emerald: I think only oaths sworn on their graves (8089) Priceless Emerald: er (8089) Priceless Emerald: graces (8087) Lian: they have to keep promises sworn by a particular aspect of their nature (8089) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (8088) Niet: Find his grace? (8088) Niet: (Be back shortly. Need to buy alcohol for roommates.) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (hrm (8087) Lian: Jen, who has more intersting charms generally, infernals or Solars? (8089) Priceless Emerald: infernals (8087) Lian: being interesting is the most important thing to a raksha (8089) Priceless Emerald: true (8087) Lian: so there's a thought (8088) Niet: (Back.) (8087) Lian: wb (8089) Priceless Emerald: so, Niet, how about we convince him that being an infernal, possibly serving princess Priceless? (8089) Priceless Emerald: well that it might be more interesting than what he is now? (8088) Niet: Sure. (8089) Priceless Emerald: so, we locate him again, I suppose (8087) Lian: how? (8088) Niet: Pretend to mug Emerald? (8087) Lian: as a maid? (8089) Priceless Emerald: does niet have ascendant objectivity stance yet? (8088) Niet: Why would she get that charm? (8088) Niet: It's junk? (8089) Priceless Emerald: well then, I'll just have to catch you, as the best plan I can think of is to push you off a cliff. (8089) Priceless Emerald: that would be an excellent crisis to attract his attention, plus I have mind hand to help, thoughts, niet? (8088) Niet: Spread rumors about a tomb we found. (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Located where?" (8087) Lian: If only someone were a prest of the yozi or something (8088) Niet: On the island. whispering to No Name, stage an elaborate cult ritual? (8089) Priceless Emerald: Lian, is there a good unoccupied section on the east side of the island? (8087) Lian: yes (8089) Priceless Emerald: I head there. (8087) Lian: ok ** (8089) Priceless Emerald finds a good spot, channeling the force of her anima and essence to grind out silvery grains of sand, transmuting the area around her to silvery desert. ** (8089) Priceless Emerald: Lian? Niet? (8087) Lian: (shadel?) (8088) Niet: Niet sits around and watches? (8087) Lian: no one shows up for. a small bit of sand ** (8088) Niet sighs. ** (8088) Niet: "May I mistress? (8089) Priceless Emerald: "I was going to suggest you shape it into a demesne." she told Niet (8088) Niet: "It seems that merely putting something there and not telling him won't accomplish anything." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "True, but I planned to do this anyway." (8088) Niet: "Why?" (8088) Niet: "Anyway, may I go and get his attention?" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "So you could shape it into an autocthonian aspected Demesne, so we might relocate our matropolis here." she elaborated, "And certainly." (8088) Niet: "This doesn't make it part of Cecelyne." (8088) Niet: "Anyway, I'm going to go get his attention now?" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Yes." (and I'm pretty sure Lian previously ruled that the deserts produced are acceptable targets for it) (8087) Lian: (no) (8087) Lian: (if you want to make demsnses.. you're going to need those upgrades) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (oh, k) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (still have other uses though) ** (8088) Niet goes and PIMs a few townsfolk into town criers, so they can go shout about the legendary first age solar tomb (that no one who sees has ever returned from alive.) found beneath the strange desert that wasn't there last week. ** (8087) Lian: (the ten foot by ten foot desert?) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (ten yard by ten yard) ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus rides a cammel across the tiny desert* ** ** (8088) Niet waves to him. ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: a large group of villagers have been grabbed to be digging teams (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Greetings." she stated to fair folk individual (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "You again" (8088) Niet: "Go back. Only someone more interesting than a solar hero could succeed here." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "hm?" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed. Only someone as interesting as my dear servant Niet can find the way in." she quipped (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "right, there's no other maids in creation" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "She is more than just a maid. Niet, show your anima banner." ** (8088) Niet smirks. ** (8088) Niet: "My charms are so much more awesome than yours." (8088) Niet: "I have telekinesis!" (8088) Niet: "I can punch things without even using a fist." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "uhuh" ** (8089) Priceless Emerald tosses a rock into the air for Niet to hit. ** ** (8088) Niet suckerpunches the rock with her mind! ** (8088) Niet: "Fists are just so last age, aren't they mistress?" (8088) Niet: "All the cool exalts these days are infernals." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Slasves to losers, pass" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Would you like to hear (8089) Priceless Emerald: OUR secret?" she asked the fair folk, motioning closer conspiratorially." ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus waits ** (8088) Niet: "We have free will, and the whole byronic hero thing going. Everyone who's anyone knows that that's totally the in look right now." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Secretly, the whole 'Slave' thing isn't working out too well for the yozis, they have no true control over us." she told it ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus yawns disbeleiving ** (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Besides, who likes to read or watch a play about a boring invincible hero? Isn't it so much better to have a protagonist who is loyal to someone else, to the core, but must deal with having to deal with what she must do for them?" (8088) Niet: "And telekinesis." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: there is no depth to the akuma (8089) Priceless Emerald: "We are not Akuma." (8088) Niet: "We're not akuma." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "We are Infernal Exalted." (8089) Priceless Emerald: "We aren't obeying the yozis in coming here." she stated in complete honesty. (8088) Niet: "We're solars, but cooler." (8088) Niet: "But if you aren't even awesome enough to realize that..." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "if your job is to convince others to join you, you need to be reconstructed" ** (8089) Priceless Emerald glances to Niet. ** (8088) Niet: "Of course we're awesome. Admit it. You've just been jealous since you first saw us. (8088) Niet: (Golden years+glories that never were. Stunt?) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (2) (8088) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (5) +5 conviction channel +1 success +1 die (8088) Niet: (11) (8088) Niet: (And rebooting. One sec.) (8245) Shadell (enter): 01:17 (8245) Shadell: (There we go.) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (wb) (8245) Shadell: (I miss anything?) ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus is unconvinced ** ** (8089) Priceless Emerald motions to Niet, "Could you get me some tea?" she asked, motioning to a bag of supplies behind her. ** ** (8245) Shadell begins making tea. ** ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus gets to work digging ** ** (8089) Priceless Emerald while Niet cannot see her but while the fair folk could, induces irrational jealousy of herself in herself, the emotion contagious ** (8089) Priceless Emerald: (ecstatic passion kaleidoscope and extravagant revelry carnival) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: what now? (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (ooc since the st is confused) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (http://wiki.white-wolf.com/exalted/index.php?title=Hegra_%28The_Demented_One%29 hegra charms I have) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (emerald is making herself jealous of herself?) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (yes) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (how can you be jealous of yourself?) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (well, you'd have to be quite crazy to do it, but she IS using Hegra charms (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (you can make yourself jealous of niet, or come up with another emotion, but I honestly can't figure out how someone could e be jealous of themself) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (then I adjust it to make it jealous of niet, possibly with a subcategory of how she has her relationship as Priceless' servant) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (charisma+performance/presence) Server Administrator-> Kicking '(8088) Shadell' from server... Removing dead client (8088) Shadell (exit): 01:52 (8089) Priceless Emerald: (cecelyne aapplicable?) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (and any stunt?) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (yes, can't really see much of a stunt there() (8089) Priceless Emerald: (k) (8089) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,7,6,2 = (8) 5 successes (8089) Priceless Emerald: (17) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: he pauses ** (8089) Priceless Emerald ends the emotion effect on herself, taking her two willpower from worship for the day while at it. "Is something the matter?" she asked him ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "no" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, could you arrange for something for me to sit on?" she asked, activating vibrant rainbow chorus so as to sense the emotions of those around her ** (8245) Niet dutifully transforms some of the sand into a chair befitting a princess. ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: some jealousy (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, isn't it wonderful being you?" she asked conversationally. (8245) Niet: "Naturally mistress." ** (8245) Niet smooths her skirts absentmindedly. ** (8089) Priceless Emerald: "You know, it's not too late to join me," she told the fair folk, "Service would be far more interesting than you'd expect. Interesting things happen to occur where we go, as well." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Silly akuma" (8245) Niet: "So you're not envious of us? You wouldn't want to serve a greater master?" (8089) Priceless Emerald: She patted Niet on the head fondly to help incite a response from the fair folk. "Everyone wants something, even if they don't want to admit it." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Why be a maid when you can be a king" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Because you want to?" she posed (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: hmph (8245) Niet: "Why be a king when you could be a maid?" (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: :"its clearly better to be in chrage" (8089) Priceless Emerald: "Is it? Being in charge can be such a bother, plus, it can be interesting to experience the other side of the coin, so to speak." (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "its boring" (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (feel free to ask for rolls at anytime) (8245) Niet: (Want becomes need+Golden years) (8245) Niet: "Think about it. How nice it would feel to just know your place and follow along, to do as you're told and serve with a purpose. Don't you want that? Don't you need that?" (8245) Niet: "Stop lying to yourself about wanting to rule." (8245) Niet: (Stunt?) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (2) (8245) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,1 = (5) second conviction channel 4 success excelency (8245) Niet: (15) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: hmph (8245) Niet: "I understand. You don't think you're good enough to be a maid." ** (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus pulls out the hammer ** ** (8089) Priceless Emerald imbues herself with true belief that they are seeking to do the best thing for the fair folk, "If you are are anything like a solar, you should know that I speak the truth when I say we are not akuma and are trying only to help you." ** (8089) Priceless Emerald: (she's challenging him to tell that she is) (8245) Niet: "If you think you're worthy of being a maid then prove it." (8089) Priceless Emerald: (what roll? any stunt?) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (2) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (also channeling compassion) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (also factoring in b enefit of ecstatic emotion kaleidoscope (8089) Priceless Emerald: ) (8089) Priceless Emerald: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,3,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (9) 5 successes (8089) Priceless Emerald: (19) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "I am intrigued.. perhaps" (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (I am starting to pass out could we finish this up during the week I don't think it would take too much more you seem to be on the righ track) (8089) Priceless Emerald: (Very well, xp?) (8087) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: )4) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights